


hold me up i'm sure not to drag away

by starrydreams



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: Angst, I love him, Smoking, based on fanart, basically a jonas centric fic, jonas is sad, what jonas experiences while alex talks to michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydreams/pseuds/starrydreams
Summary: “What concert?” He hears Alex ask in reply.“Honestly? I don’t even know what I’m talking about. Must be some.. Ghost nonsense again. Maybe one of them went to a concert recently?”





	hold me up i'm sure not to drag away

     “Okay, I’m gonna-- I’m just gonna say one thing and then I promise it’ll be the last time I bring it up tonight, but... you know you screwed it up with Ashley at the concert, right?” Jonas finds himself saying as they hurry past the Communications tower and to the bomb shelter, though he’s unsure of what the words mean. He shudders at the feeling of the Ghosts- the Sunken. They don’t attempt to possess him, no, not this time. Though, it still sends a chill down his spine as he feels they’re… close. It makes him nervous, his stomach twist into knots as the feeling of… of drowning in his own body lurks in the back of his mind.

     “What concert?” He hears Alex ask in reply.

     “Honestly? I don’t even know what I’m talking about. Must be some.. Ghost nonsense again. Maybe one of them went to a concert recently?”

     Jonas doesn’t hear her joking response and his throat closes up a bit. He takes a deep breath before turning around, only to see his step-sister with bright red glowing eyes, stopped in the middle of the beaten dirt path. She’s just standing there, silently, staring ahead at him like he’s not even there. He lets out a shaky sigh and drags a hand down his face. (He thinks he’d rather be talking to the ghosts right now- maybe Clarissa could pay them a visit again. Who knows where she is now.)

     He sits down on a rock, and pulls out the familiar cigarette box in his coat pocket to wait it out. He lights one and takes a drag, glancing at her every so often. It was a bit unnerving, her just standing there like that, frozen, as if she’s some sort of statue that never made it to a museum. He looks away from her, and keeps his gaze focused on Fort Milner in the distance as he smokes. He feels bad that he can’t look at her, like she’s some sort of horrible being, but it’s _creepy_ , to say the least. He’s not sure how she can stand to see them like that.

     (The image of Alex’s eyes going red and glowy and her dropping to the ground suddenly still disturbs him. He said that he was fine the first few minutes, and only worried when she wouldn’t wake up, but he’s sure he’ll have nightmares of her falling down like a limp doll for weeks. He’ll have nightmares about Edwards Island for years.)

     Jonas, then, sees her lurch forward and start walking again like a old car, and he races to put out his cigarette and catch up to her. He calls her name, fruitlessly, knowing it won’t help her wake up. So, he walks alongside her, like any good older step-brother would do in a possession situation. That’s what he tells himself, at least. He tells himself he’s doing all that he can in the circumstance he’s in. Though, for some reason, it doesn’t stop the burning feeling in the back of his mind that he could be doing more to help.

     She only makes it a few yards or so down the path before she drops to her knees. With the inability to control her own body, gravity takes its course and she falls back on the ground. It gives Jonas a heart attack- the millionth one that night- and he rushes forward to collect her in his arms and set her down gently.

     “Alex!”

     A couple moments after that, Alex wakes up. “Oh, shut up!” She says with laughter sneaking into her tone, a hint of a grin on her face. Though, the grin fades as she realizes where she is, and who she’s with. “Shut up, shut-- ugh.” She rubs at her eyes with the heels of her palms, and lets out a long groan.

     “You got-- you know, you went.. Bad again. Couldn’t get you out of it. We should really-- we should really get this done, now.” Jonas is already walking down to the bomb shelter, ready to get this horror-story night over with. They were so close to freedom.

     “God, great. Again.” Alex mutters, following after him.

     “C’mon, it’s alright. I think I can hear Ren and Nona down there.”

**Author's Note:**

> finally got the canon dialogue for this.. its super short but i saw fanart (which ill link after this) and i was Super Inspired so!! please leave kudos/comments if you liked it, and go like/reblog the artist's art!!  
> http://sukikobold.tumblr.com/post/141343154589/i-applaud-oxenfree-for-being-a-legitimate-ghost


End file.
